Henry Shaw Senior
- Shaw News was founded in 1875; Shaw Snr is a No-Maj, so to be of age at the time of the founding of Shaw News, he was likely at least 21. |died= |blood=No-Maj |alias= |title= |hidep= |species=Human |gender=Male |height= |hair= |eyes= |skin= |hidef= |family=*Henry Shaw Jr (son)'Fantastic Beasts' film casts Jon Voight's son, Senator Henry Shaw, Seraphina rumoured at SnitchSeeker *Langdon Shaw (son)"8 exciting clues from the Fantastic Beasts featurette" at |hidea=hide |job=Newspaper magnate"Full Character Descriptions from FantasticBeastsMovies.com |loyalty= Shaw family }} Henry Shaw Senior was an American No-Maj newspaper magnate and founder of Shaw News. He was the father of Henry Shaw Junior, a US Senator during the 1920s, and Langdon Shaw. While Henry was proud of Henry Shaw Jr, he did not think very highly of his younger son Langdon whom he considered a disappointment. Biography Early life Henry Shaw Senior became a newspaper magnate owning Shaw News that publishing several newspapers, including the New-York Clarion. He also fathered at least two children, Henry Shaw Junior and Langdon Shaw. 1926 After Langdon Shaw began to believe there was a magical society living amongst them, he brought Mary Lou Barebone from the New Salem Philanthropic Society and her adopted children Credence, Chastity, and Modesty to his father's office. Langdon laid out a portfolio filled with a series of photographic evidence of witchcraft and told his father of his belief that "strange things going all over" New York. However, both he and Henry Shaw Jr dismissed his story. Mary Lou asked to garnish the support of his newspaper company and his older son re-election platform. But Henry Shaw Senior refused, and asked the Barebone family to leave. While they were leaving, Mary Lou's adopted son Credence dropped a leaflet and his older son the Senator handed the leaflet back to him and called him a freak. Attack on the Fundraising Dinner Hall Henry Shaw Snr was present at a rally for his elder son's supporters in New York in the fund-raising dinner, which was also picketed by members of the New Salem Philanthropic Society."Video: Scene Being Filmed (UPDATED)" from FantasticBeastsMovies.com"Pottermore Set Report #3" from FantasticBeastsMovies.com"Will It Be JK Rowling’s Fantastic Beasts – Or Fascist Beasts?" from Bleeding Cool When his older son the Senator was in the middle of his speech, an invisible force burst forth from beneath the organ. It soared across the hall, sending tables flying, and throwing people around as it carved a line toward the stage where Shaw Jr was still standing. Henry Shaw Snr watched in horror as the invisible force threw his son backwards against his poster, and then raised him up high where he was suspended for just a moment in midair before being thrown violently back down onto the stage, dead. In the midst of sounds of anguish and panic from the crowd as Henry Shaw Snr fought his way through the crowd to reach his son's dead body, feeling devastated as he crouched beside his slain son. Mysterious force loose in New York On the next night of 7 December 1926, when Credence unleashed his Obscurus on New York, eventually taking refuge in the subway station, Shaw fought, along with his other son Langdon, to make his way through the crowd standing before the magical barrier conjured by MACUSA, declaring his intent to get justice for his son, and ordered his photographers to take as many photographs and vowed to expose wizardkind. However, come dawn, Newton Scamander released Frank the Thunderbird into the sky, creating a rainstorm laced with Swooping Evil venom that Obliviated all memories of magic from the minds of Shaw and Langdon and every No-Maj in New York. Behind the scenes *Henry Shaw Senior is portrayed by Jon Voight in Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them."Announcement Trailer for 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them' to Be Unveiled Worldwide on December 15th" from Business Wire Appearances * * Notes and references pl:Henry Shaw Senior es:Henry Shaw Sr. fr:Henry Shaw Sr. ru:Генри Шоу Category:American individuals Category:Journalists Category:Males Category:Muggles Henry Snr